patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei
Character Info Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing Omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei is now currently hoping things get well at Earth as she stay in Mobius for a few at Patricia House, Only to help Patricia fight her fear when the Crocodile Bandit(Lead by Archer the Crocodile) invaded with the help of Thrash the Devil, Allowing Patricia to use the Training Facility at the Overwatch Base. Backstory Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multi-year initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor.1 Physically, she hadn't aged a day,3 but the world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she traveled around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Appears in Main Story *Thrash Saga (Supporting Character) *Killer Instinct: Shadow Lord Saga (as Glacius) *Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga (as Sonya Blade) Side Story *Framed Saga (The Victim) What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Snowball the Droid (Her Invention) Friends *Sanford (Workmate) *Deimos (Workmate) *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *All the Overwatch Members *Her After War Self Enemies *Thrash the Devil *Archer and the Crocodile Bandit *Any Talon Members Ability *Endothermic Blaster *Cryo-Freeze *Ice Wall *Blizzard Trivia * She was originally the only character from Overwatch. This changed when Reaper appear during the Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga, Sombra was added in after the Doomsday Saga and will possibly be changed more after the Framed Saga. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Gun User Category:Female Category:Protection Agency Category:Characters with Upsetting Past